Morioh
Overview Morioh is a suburb of S City. Even though it quickly developed during the 1980's, it was inhabited even in the ancient days of the samurai. It had many martial arts training grounds and vacation homes , where its summer attractions may have come from. Even now, there are still many villas of samurais left. Not much earlier Morioh had been just a rural town where you could find only rice and vegetable fields. The country town was run mostly by agriculture business, as a result people in there had hard and cracked hands. They often needed to check on the water in the paddy fields in the middle of the night. There was at least one area in the Northeast famous for a old summer retreat. Hazards *Lightning strikes into the stages. Only a few character resist the effects, such as Raiden and Swampert. *Players can ride and attack on a motorbike, allowing quick traversal of the stage. Alternatively, the bike can be picked up and thrown as an explosive to inflict heavy damage and setting the target area on fire. *Cafe Deux Magots serves an espresso to players who stop by at the glowing table, restoring health. Kruel KO If the opponent with the last shock is KOed in the right boundary, The Loser is send into Reimi's Alley, where they get dragged by the hands into the world of the dead. Music Selection One *JJBA: All-Star Battle - Golden Spirit *JJBA: All-Star Battle - I'll Surpass my Older Brother *JJBA: All-Star Battle - By Any Chance, Did I Grow Up a Bit!? *JJBA: All-Star Battle - Harvest *JJBA: All-Star Battle - Pink Dark Boy *JJBA: All-Star Battle - Ultra Super Guitarist *JJBA: All-Star Battle - Yoshikage Kira Wants to Live Quietly *JJBA: All-Star Battle - KILL A Selection Two *JJBA: Eyes of Heaven - Josuke's Theme *JJBA: Eyes of Heaven - Okuyasu's Theme *JJBA: Eyes of Heaven - Koichi's Theme *JJBA: Eyes of Heaven - Rohan's Theme *JJBA: Eyes of Heaven - Fatty's Theme *JJBA: Eyes of Heaven - Yukako's Theme *JJBA: Eyes of Heaven - Kira's Theme Optionable Extras (Revival) *The DU - Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town *Batta - Chase *JO☆UNITED - Great Days *Savage Garden - I Want You *Queen - Another One Bites the Dust *Queen - Killer Queen *JJBA: All-Star Battle - My Killer Queen *JJBA: Eyes of Heaven - Part 4 Jotaro's Theme Trivia *The town is actually based off of Araki's hometown, Sendai. He states that Sendai was an old historical town, but began residential construction in the 80's, causing new houses to be built everywhere. Intimidated by the rapid increase in strangers, Araki used this experience for the basis of the setting in Part 4. However, Araki felt using the real name of the city in his manga may anger people, so he changed the name to Morioh. Morioh is instead a town within S City in M Prefecture, still referencing the real life city of Sendai in Miyagi Prefecture. Category:Stages Category:Starter Stages Category:Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale